Someone To Turn To
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Leen has been abused and nearly killed by Mullen, her ex boyfriend, and she runs away from him, weak and battered. She runs into another boy who seems willing to open up to her. {finished}
1. Someone to turn to

A/N:: Leen is in trouble, and she has no one to turn to, except one complete stranger that she might be falling in love with by the second. well, more people better review for this or they die slowly.  
  
"Someone to turn to"  
  
Leen went to unlock the door to her apartment, only to find it was unlocked. Fear ran through her like a ocean. It could be either Feena....or Mullen. She prayed to god that it wasn't him.  
  
'Don't go crazy, Leen, Mullen isn't at your house...he won't try to harass you again...It's probably Feena...or maybe Justin...it's not Mullen...it's not Mullen..."  
  
She walked into her house, looking around, not wishing to see the older blonde. She sighed, brushing her teal bangs away from her face. She walked into the kitchen, getting something to eat after her long day at work. She pulled out a bag of marshmellows, too lazy to cook something herself. A rustle of blankets came from her room, making her freeze, dropping the marshmellow in her hands. She turned toward her room, praying nothing was happening. She slowly walked toward her room, and opened the door, peaking inside to see a body covered in blankets sleeping in her bed. She dropped her bag of marshmellows, and stepped inside her room, keeping the door open. She slowly walked up to her bed, poking the body's head.  
  
"Feena...?"  
  
A strong hand shot out, grabbing her arm, making her eyes widen in fear. The covers were thrown off to reveal a blonde haired man with light gray eyes. The smell of achohal filled his breath, and he looked like he could tear anyone apart in this state, even her.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Leen. And you know I don't like to be kept waiting."  
  
Leen tried to escape from his grip, but nothing could break it, he stood up, facing her like he was ready to tell something that sealed her life. Then, he slammed his fist into her jaw, knocking her to the ground, whimpering in pain. He simply smiled, and picked her up by her hair, and continued to send punches her way. She closed her eyes, as one blow after another flew into her face. She cried, wishing Feena would come in with Justin, ready to get Mullen away from her.  
  
"Are you crying? Is this hurting you?" Mullen said in an angry tone. "The day you broke up with me, is the day I wished life would end. This is the pain I felt when I knew that you no longer wanted me to be your lover. Leen...your feeling the pain that I had 10 times over. You better get it through your head that we were meant to be together. Soon as you say that you'll come back to me, the pain will stop."  
  
"The pain...won't stop after this, Mullen....You've beat me even when we were starting to fall in love. That's the moment I knew I couldn't stay with you anymore. I can't...I can't go back to it, Mullen...I can't..." Tears stained her cheeks over again.  
  
Anger filled his eyes, and he released her hair from his grip, and walked off. She weakily looked up, as he headed into the kitchen. She eyes were wide as saucars as he came in, holding a knife in one of his hands. Death was filling her eyes as he glared down at her.  
  
"You will still be mine, Leen, and if I can't have you, no one in this world can."  
  
She quickly stood up, and backed away from him in shock, surprise, and fear. She kept praying someone would come and save her, Feena, Justin or Sue. It didn't matter, just as long as they got her away from Mullen. Suddenly, a river of pain ran through her side, warm liquid slowly escaping the wound. She opened her eyes to see blood...her blood seeping through her light blue shirt. Mullen was right in front of her, ready to bring another blow her way. She winced, and pushed him to the ground, running out of the room.  
  
"You can't escape me, Leen...I'll have you...I swear to it."  
  
She simply cried, as she pushed the door of her apartment open, running through the raining streets. She held her wound, and headed in the direction of Feena's house. She knew out of everyone she knew, her own sister would help her. Before her feet landed on the ground again, her image started to blur, threating to make her black out. A figure caught her eye, and she ran for it, hoping it was a person that would help her escape. She slammed into it, falling to the ground, still clutching her side. The rain found it's way onto her face as if saying 'this is the end for you, die'. A warm hand laid itself onto her face, making her wince from all the bruises on her cheeks. She opened her eyes as a blurry face, looked down at her, probably in pity.  
  
"....h-help...." She whispered, hoping he or she heard her.  
  
Her vision unblured for about a second to get a face of a teen boy her age with deep earth colored locks, and soft amber eyes. Before she got anymore, her senses gave out on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this is turning out to be the strangest day I've ever had. First I'm sent to get the money that my father left me and my little brother, then a girl runs into me, and only mutters the word 'h-help...'. I knew I had no choice but to bring her home with me. She was bleeding and it was raining hard out here. I lifted her into my arms, and headed off to the slums of this town, my neighborhood. I looked around, hoping some of the other gangs in the town wouldn't try to kick my ass again. I had finally made it to my house, only to see that the door was locked, and I couldn't get to my key. I had no choice but to console him.  
  
"NICKY!! Get your ass up, and open the door!" I screamed.  
  
"You do it, you have the key with you, you lazy bitch."  
  
"Stop calling me a bitch. I have a reason that I can't open the door." I yelled, bringing the girl into this mess.  
  
Nicky looked outside the window to see what I was talking about. He sighed in annoyance, and quickly headed down the stairs. He brought the door open, only to glare at me with his black eyes. He was going through this stage where he thinks he can tell the world what to do, and it was slowly pissing me off.  
  
"Bringing in girls, now, Rapp? You usually only do that when ya wanna settle down and make out with them." He said, too cocky for my taste.  
  
"You shut up! I'd love to see you pass a girl that's bleeding and stuck in the rain. You wouldn't do that with your little crush, Sue, so don't talk unless you know what's going on, ya little brat." I passed him, and headed for the futon.  
  
I pushed the dirty clothes to the futon, and laid her down onto it, seeing that she still bleeding. I was gonna regret this, but I went to unbutton her shirt, getting a feeling that Nicky was going to comment to my actions. After a while, I got all the buttons, and blushed heavily. She had a great body....wait, what the hell was that? I shook it off, and began to badage her wound, the blush still fresh one my face. I went digging through my drawers, looking at my mother's old shirts, and found a beautiful shirt dipped in white and light blue dye, giving it the cloudy sky look. I lifted her up, and put the silk shirt on her, and threw the blood stained one in the basket behind me. I dug through the closet, and found a sleeping bag that belonged to me as a kid. I ripped the zipper off forcefully, and laid it over her, hoping that would keep her keep warm. Nicky then decided it was time to make me mad at him.   
  
"So, did you spend all you time helping this girl, or did you get to the bank and get our money?" He whispered.  
  
"I got the money," I pulled the thing of money out of my pocket. "This is going to Ms. Laine in the morning, so go upstairs, and don't get any ideas of robbing your own welfare money while I'm sleeping."  
  
"Yes, master, I'll get you some coffee while I'm going." Nicky chuckled as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Brat..." I mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Next Morning, 3rd POV}~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leen opened her eyes, only to find herself in a bed, covered with blankets, and the feeling of silk covering her chest. Two voice caught her ears. One was Mullen, the other was new to her.  
  
"Have you seen a woman with teal hair, wearing a light blue shirt, and easy on the eyes?" Mullen's voice cursed her hearing.  
  
"No, but even if I did, I wouldn't give her to a woman abuser like you." The other voice hissed.  
  
"What makes you think I--"  
  
"One, you smell like alchohal, two, you have blood staining your hands. I don't think even an idiot would tell you. Now go away, before I call the cops on you, buddy." The other boy slammed the door on Mullen's face, making her smile inwardly.  
  
I turned slowly, and looked over to the guy that saved her life. There was the earth hair, and the amber eyes. His skin was deep tan, showing that he spent a lot of time outside. He word a black muscle shirt, and his pants were extremely baggy with chains on them every now and then, and his shoes were gray with streaks, and white ties to it. A black head gear topped off his look, showing that he was a punk like boy, if you ignore the bracelets on each of his wrists. . He walked into the kitchen, as the cling of a spoon filled the house. She raised her eyebrow coming from the kitchen. He stepped back out, holding a bowl of something hot. He sat next to her, a small smile on his face. She lifted herself up, and she saw a bowl of hot broth in the bowl. She opened her mouth to ask a question, when a spoonful of the broth was put in her mouth. The boy chuckled, and pulled the spoon out of her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were going to say something. You can talk now." He smiled.  
  
"Ummm....where you the one I ran into?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...I must say, you run pretty fast while having a bleeding wound. Your stronger than you look." He sighed, going to sit on the chair next to the futon.  
  
"Thank you...for telling Mullen off...I was too afraid that you might tell him I was here." Leen looked to the ground.  
  
"Hey, you were running away last night bleeding, I got the logic that he hurt you, so I didn't. I was plain to see that he's the type that abuses his girlfriend or wife, whatever comes first. In my opinion, that kind of people can go shoot themselves in the head." He hissed at the thought.  
  
"I agree..." Leen nodded, drinking down the hot broth, seeing how good it tasted. Besides, her throat was dry, and she needed to wet it.  
  
"What did you ever see in that guy? Was he nicest creature in the world at first?"  
  
"...."  
  
The boy froze, and then kept to himself, seeing that he had just said something wrong. Leen laid the bowl down and walked over to the tan skinned boy, kneeling down, taking his hand, and laying it on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you very much...for everything you've done for me. I don't feel like I deserve the kindness you've shown me, but I owe you my life."  
  
"...You don't have to be so formal with me....uh....wait, I don't even know your name. You can pay me back with that."  
  
"Huh?" Leen cocked her head.  
  
"Tell me your name, and you won't owe me anymore."  
  
"Oh...my name is Leen...Leen Elencia."  
  
"Nice name...I'm Rapp. No last name that I can remember. Very nice to meet you. The little kid over there that thinks the world is his is my little brother, Nicky." Rapp pointed his thumb at the little 10 year old.  
  
"Shut up, Rapp." Nicky growled, then headed out the door.  
  
Leen sat next to Rapp in the same chair, and laid her head on his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes. Rapp felt the blush on his face, and he laid his hand on her shoulder, laeeting her lean onto him. She had a rough night, and it felt good to feel safe with another boy again. She opened her eyes, looking into Rapp's hypnotizing amber eyes. He looked down at her, to see her staring at him. Their faces seemed to get a bit closer every second, when the two of them found each other's lips locked on each. Rapp was the first one to react. Blush ran across his cheeks, as he gently pushed away from her, turning his head.  
  
"Rapp...I...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't be....I was as much responsible as you...it's alright..."  
  
Silence....  
  
"Rapp?"  
  
"Ya' know what, Leen?"  
  
"Uhh...yes?"  
  
"I didn't mind it...and you can do that again anytime you want..." Rapp was red as a apple.  
  
Leen giggled, and laid her head on his shoulder again, and fell asleep, still tired from her lack of blood of the other night. Rapp let the blush go away on his face, and put his arms around her, carassing her cheek.  
  
"In a time of loss, even a lost soul has someone to turn to. Your safe now, Leen...I promise."  
  
A/N:: haha, that was great, rapp and leen is a good coupling. ^^ r/r people, and enjoy 


	2. Arrested for Nothing

A/N:: Just so you know, this is a few weeks later, and Leen has gotten a lot more firmiliar with Rapp-kun, so don't be surprised at what you read in this one. ^^ enjoy  
  
"Arrested For Nothing"  
  
Leen held a small bag of food from the store, and headed across the slums of the city, looking for a certain boy's house. A smile was on her face, and she walked along the streets, no longer scared that a blonde would try and hurt her anymore. She came to the house, and reached up, finding the key to the house. She quickly unlocked the door, and walked in, only to be tackled by someone.  
  
"Burgler!!! Get out of our house!!" The boy screamed.  
  
"Nicky, it's me!!" Leen cried, nearly dropping her bag of food.  
  
"Leen? I thought you'd never show! Where's my chocolate?"  
  
Leen dug through her bag of food, and found a bar of strawberry chocolate, and handed it to the little 10 year old. He grabbed it happily, and munched into it. She giggled, and began to head for the kitchen. She sighed, and began to put the groceries into the cabinet, when a pair of arms were now around her waist, almost dropping the can in her hands. She almost gasped in surprise when a firmiliar sweet voice filled her ears.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up, I missed you." The boy whispered.  
  
"...I missed you too, Rapp, how have you and Nicky been?" Leen put the can down, turning to face the boy.  
  
"Fine, I guess. They finally backed off, now that we have enough money for this house and our bills. How about you? That Mullen leaving you alone?"  
  
"Yes, he has. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" Rapp felt a smile appear on his lips.  
  
"I invited my sister and her fiancee over, I wanted her to meet you." Leen smiled.  
  
"Your sister...?"  
  
"Her name is Feena. She's very nice, and I thought it was only right for her to see how nice and sweet you are." Leen smiled, laying a kiss on the slightly older boy.  
  
"Leen, your making me blush!" Rapp laughed, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
Leen smiled, and continued to put the food away, as Rapp headed into the living room, to finally clean the mess he left there. Nicky sat on the couch, eating his stawberry chocolate, staring outside.  
  
"Rapp? Did you get in trouble again with the cops?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because cops are outside, and they have a lot of people out there."  
  
Rapp raised his eyebrow, and looked outside, seeing police looking in his direction. Then, he saw Mullen, standing there with his arms crossed. He pointed in his direction, and lipped something to the cops, and guns were pointed toward the window he was looking out of. He gasped, and shut the curtain.  
  
"Nicky, move now!!!"  
  
He tackled his brother to the ground, as three shots went through their window. He sat back up, and checked to see his little brother unconsiouss from the shots. He wasn't hit, it made him pass out from the sudden shock. Leen rushed into the living room, and looked to see the police outside, and glass from the window covering the ground. She walked out of the kitchen, and looked out the window.   
  
"Rapp Istegen, we know your in there, come out now!" The officer with the gigantic microphone in his hand called into the house.  
  
"Rapp, what did you do?" Leen ran over to the out cold Nicky.  
  
"I didn't do anything!! Well...nothing that would need so many officers at my house, shooting at me."  
  
"Rapp, just go out there, and see what they want, okay?" Leen sighed, lifting the younger boy onto the couch.  
  
"Keh...fine."  
  
Rapp grabbed his black trench coat, because it was cold outside, and opened his door, walking out of the doorway to face the police. A couple began to head for him, but the leader put his hand up, stopping them.  
  
"What do you guys want? I haven't done anything that would get me shot at, and almost put my little brother in the hospital." Rapp stuffed his hands into his pocket.  
  
"Rapp Istegen, we have reason to believe that you were the one responsible for the near death of Leen Elencia."  
  
"What?! That wasn't me!!" Rapp yelped.  
  
"Don't let his lies fool you, officer! I have the knife that he tried to kill her with!" Mullen held a small bag with the blood stained knife in it.  
  
Rapp couldn't believe this. Mullen was framing him for abusing Leen. He began to back away, hoping Leen wasn't watching this.  
  
"Arrest him!!"  
  
Leen came to the door to see three police trying to bring Rapp's arms behind his back, but Rapp seemed to be winning. Until, one showed up with a tranquilzer in his hand, and put the needle into the boy's neck, knocking him into darkness. She screamed, as the police cuffed the boy, and began to drag him toward the police car.  
  
"Stop this!!" She screamed.  
  
They turned in surprise as the young woman ran over to them, pushing them away from the boy. She brushed the sweat from his forehead, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Rapp, don't pass out yet, stay awake. Wake up."  
  
Rapp's hazy amber eyes opened to see Leen staring down at him, tears in her eyes. He wanted to carass her cheek, but he was cuffed, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and simply whispered.  
  
"I need the help now...huh?"  
  
Before Leen could answer, and few police dragged her away from him, as they brought him into the cop car. She screamed, and struggled from their grip, calling the boy's name hundreds of times, and by the time they let her go, the car already drove away with him in it. She sobbed, and fell to her knees.  
  
"Idiots...the lot of you....idiots..." She cried, making them stare at her.  
  
Suddenly, a fearful and strong hand was placed on her shoulder. Her head lifted in fear, and turned to see Mullen looking down at her, a smirk on his lips. A look of pure shock was on her face.  
  
"No 'thank you', Leen? I did just save you from that womanizer." Mullen smiled, sarcastic.  
  
A growl filled her throat, as she aimed her fist at Mullen, making direct contact. He rubbed his cheek where she had just punched him. She glared into his gray eyes with sea blue.   
  
"How dare you do this to me, Mullen!! It's your fault that our relationship ended, not Rapp's. You framed him for your own crime, and I will see you dead if he goes to jail for something he didn't do." She glared angrily into Mullen's eyes.  
  
"Oh, you think so? Well, Leen, I'm doing this so both of us wins," He brought Leen near him, making her eyes widen, "That boy will never have you, and I promise I will leave you alone if you do one little favor for me."  
  
"Wh-What do you want?" She spoke, her voice shaky.  
  
"I quarentee that I will never bother you or your family again, if you let the police take the boy to jail, and take the punishment for the drunk rage. Consider it, Leen. He might suffer, but you'll be free from me."  
  
He released Leen from his grip, and left, asking the police when the boy's trial would take place. She could feel them, the hot tears were spilling from her eyes. She fell to her knees, wishing that Rapp was still there to comfort her. She got an idea. She walked up to one of the police, and asked,  
  
"Is there a chance you'll let me see Rapp before the trial begins?"  
  
"You wanna actually see him? After what he--"  
  
"Just tell me!!"  
  
"O-Okay, you may visit him tomorrow around noon at the Parm City Jail, he'll be there, don't worry."  
  
Leen nodded, and headed back into Rapp's house, going back to take care of Nicky and to let him know what had happened. Mullen watched in amusement, as she smalled the door behind her.  
  
~~~3 hours later:: Parm City Jail~~~  
  
Rapp sat on one of the beds, angrily cursing that he was taken so easily. Now, Mullen could be doing who knows what to Leen. He stood up angrily, and punched the wall in front of him, making a huge dent where his fist landed. He kept doing it, until he could feel a hot copper liquid coming out of his knuckles. He finally settled down after taking his anger out on the wall, and nursed his self created wound. The door to the cells opened suddenly, as a sickly firmiliar blonde came into the room facing the younger boy. Rapp could feel the growl coming out of his throat as he was faced with the man who really tried to kill Leen.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to get out of there soon, you'll have no one to defend you by tomorrow, and you know it, boy."  
  
"I suggest you turn around and walk right out that door if you think your lies are going to keep me in here. You were the one that sent Leen to me, covered in her own blood, and when you know that she's finally happy, you shatter the dreams of finally having you out of her life to pieces. It's your own damn fault that Leen left you, you sick basterd, not mine. Why not try arresting yourself next time, then you'll accomplish something." Rapp hissed.  
  
Mullen reached his arm out, and grabbed the younger boy by the collar, and slammed his head into the bars, blood slowly seeping from the new wound. Rapp laid his hand over his forehead, as Mullen pierced his amber eyes with his storming gray.  
  
"Leen is mine, and she will be forever. I won't let anyone have her, and with a little convincing, she'll come back into my arms once more. Let that remind you not to cross me, you little ass."  
  
Mullen left the cells after that, leaving Rapp with two blood covered wounds. He could feel them. For the first time since his mother died, he could feel hot tears. He fell to his knees, letting his face fall into his hands. The tears were mixing with his blood, dripping to the ground.  
  
'Leen...I'm so sorry...'  
  
~~~Next Morning, Visitor's room~~~  
  
"You've got an hour, so make it last, girl."  
  
Leen stepped into the room, to come face to face with the boy she had been staying with for the last few weeks. He didn't look up, he was clutching one of his gloves in his hands, and he looked heartbroken. Leen didn't like seeing him this, considering, she never saw him like that before. She bent down next to him, and lifted his eyes to met with hers. He looked up, only for Leen to see dry blood covering his forehead.  
  
"Oh my god!! Rapp, what happened to you?"  
  
"Mullen visited me last night..." Rapp replied, darkly.  
  
"Rapp...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Leen... these cops are merciless, they don't go easy on me since this isn't the first time I've been arrested. You, out of all people, know I never did any of that stuff to you, you were there..."  
  
"....Rapp...Mullen confronted me last night..."  
  
"...!!!! What did that ass say to you?  
  
"He said that if I lie, and say it was you...He'd leave me alone..."  
  
"What in the...that sick minded.... Leen, you should know that he's lying to you. He wants me out of the way, jusy because I keep him from hurting you... I don't want him to hurt you anymore than he has. Please, don't do anything he tells you to do...I don't want to go to jail...knowing that I won't be by your side anymore..." Rapp felt his arms go around the teal haired girl, out of his control.  
  
"Rapp...." Leen clutched his trench coat, the tears falling onto her fists.  
  
The cop walked into the room to tell the teal haired girl that her time was up, but when he saw the two in the middle of a hug, he silently left. Leen looked into the other boy's amber eyes, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Rapp...I believe you when you say all of that...I don't care...if Mullen tries to do anything, I just don't want you to leave me either..." She sobbed into his chest. "But...Nicky is waiting for me right now...I'll be back, and I'll testify for you tomorrow...I promise..."  
  
Rapp let her go, but gave her one last passionate kiss, before she got up, and headed out of the room, going to the exit where Nicky was sitting. He stood up to face the tea haired girl.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Me and you are going to testify for your big brother tomorrow. You ready for that?" She ruffled his hair.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
She took the little boy's hand, and headed over to her apartment to get some lunch, because it was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
A/N:: Okay, i hope you all enjoyed that, more fluff going on in this one. ^^ damn you, mullen. r/r 


	3. Trial of Lies

A/N:: Alright, I'm gonna continue this story before I get the tempting to throw it away. I hope you people enjoy. ^^ Anyways, poor Rapp, getting thrown in jail like that, that's just evil. ::sob:: okay, please read.  
  
"Trial of Lies"  
  
Rapp sat in the defendent seat, laying his head on his clentched hands, waiting for the trial to begin. To his left, he saw the blonde Mullen sitting next to his lawyer, and smugly waved over at the other boy. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and looked over at the judge, who was glaring down at him, making his head turn again, this time, facing his right. His ears caught the sound of the door opening, as he saw Leen and Nicky walk in. He jumped up, and ran over to the gate, laying his hands on it. Leen ran over, and wrapped her arms around him, letting him lay his arms around her shoulders. Mullen stood up in anger at the two's affection. Nicky pulled on Rapp's coat, making his older brother look down at him.  
  
"Rapp, you didn't do anything wrong, why did they arrest you, and not that ugly blonde man?"  
  
"UGLY?!!" Mullen growled.  
  
"Don't worry about it for now, little guy. Let's just get this over with, so I can actually go home, so I don't have to be here with a certain jealous basterd." Rapp rubbed the treated wound on his hand.  
  
Nicky nodded, and headed over to the defendent side, along with the teal haired girl. Mullen had a look of anger on his face, as the judge pounded his hammer on the rester.  
  
"Order in the court, will the defendent please rise."  
  
Rapp lifted himself out of his seat, making everyone look at him. Murmurs were being spread through the court room, but was silence quickly, when the young teen looked over at them in anger. He turned back to Judge Gadwin.  
  
"Rapp Istegen, you are charged with the following, the abuse of young Leen Elencia, and her near murder, how do you plee?"  
  
"Not guilty, your honor," whispers ran through the court at his response, "I wasn't the one that did all those terrible things to Leen. I would never do that to someone that I love."  
  
Leen felt a smile appear on her face at his reply. He finally said it, right there. Rapp did love her, and now his words proved it. Judge Gadwin sighed, and allowed the boy to sit. He turned over to the blonde man, asking him to rise.  
  
"You may speak, Mr. Garlyle."  
  
"Thank you, your honor. I am here to tell you that this boy in front of you, Rapp Istegen is nothing but a liar and womanizer," His words were making Rapp get boiling mad, "I was on my way to Leen's house to talk to her about going to dinner with me, when I stepped into the house to hear a scream of terror. I run in to see this...thing pinning poor Leen to the ground, pulling her by her short hair, hitting her hard in the face, and whispering over and over, 'die, you bitch'. I saw the tears falling down her face, and I had no choice but to interfere, as he left a deep wound in her side. I pushed the boy away from her, making him quickly retreat, leaving me to treat her. I swear to you now, ladies and gentleman of the jury, I see that you should lock this boy away where he can't touch this poor woman again. Thank you." Mullen quickly sat down, leaving Rapp to nearly jump from his seat, and strangle him.  
  
"You may speak on your behalf, Mr. Istegen." Judge Gadwin turned to him.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Rapp lifted himself up, the growl coming from his throat, "This man's story is nothing but a dark lie from hell. I was not the one that brought Leen into blood, as a matter of fact, I was the one that treated her wounds--"  
  
"Objection, your honor." Mullen stood.  
  
"Rejected. Go on, Istegen."  
  
"She was running through the dark streets, holding her side in pain. She ran into me, and begged me to help her. I brought her to my house, and treated her side, even though I felt blush on my cheeks while doing it. Anyways, I gave her a new shirt to wear, and put her blood stained shirt in the laundry. The next morning, this liar came and asked me if I had seen her, and it's not like I'm going to give her to a evil ass like him."  
  
"Rapp Istegen, watch your tounge in here."  
  
"Please forgive my recklessness, your honor," Rapp said out of respect, "I didn't give her to him, because I saw the blood of someone else staining his hands," Mullen glared over at the boy, "I took care of Leen, and after a while, we began to get to know each other more, and we both realized that we loved each other. So, if you really feel like arresting the right person, then arrest that son of a gun right over there, Mullen Garlyle." Rapp pointed one straight finger over at the older man.  
  
Rapp smiled proudly, and sat back down. Judge Gadwin sighed, and decided to call a recess, before they got the opinion of two other people, Leen and Nicky.  
  
"We will take a short hour break. Leen and Nicky may stay with Rapp Istegen until the last part of the trial comes up. Recess begin." He slammed the gavel into the rester.  
  
Leen stood up, and headed over by the gate, as Rapp walked out, letting her fly into his arms. They turned in alarm as the blonde passed them in anger. Rapp subconsiously pulled Leen tighter to him, glaring at the older man. Mullen smiled smugly at the other boy, and headed out of the court room. Nicky grabbed Rapp and Leen's hands, and dragged them out, complaining that he wanted a hot dog.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a pizza, or a hot dog, what about you, Leen?"  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go and fill our stomachs." Leen patted her stomach, smiling warmly.  
  
Mullen watched as the trio left, and he watched Leen's sister and husband come out as well. As Feena was being interviewed by some press, Mullen grabbed her husband, Justin and slammed him into the wall behind them.  
  
"M-Mullen!! What the hell are you doing?" Justin hissed, laying his hands on Mullen's, in a warning to release him.  
  
"Rapp has Leen and Nicky to testify for him, and your a lawyer yourself, aren't you?" Mullen looked into the younger boy's ice eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Your going to testify for me."  
  
"No, I'm not, I wasn't even there!"  
  
"Then make up something. If you don't, then Feena's coming child will be going back to it's maker soon."  
  
"You basterd, stay away from Feena, we didn't do anything to you, so leave our child out of this!"  
  
Justin swatted Mullen away, and walked up to his wife, pulling her out of the court house. Mullen clentched his hand into a fist, as the red head walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rapp stuffed a piece of the pizza into his mouth. Nicky and Leen could see why he was so hungry considering that he had been locked in a cell since last night, and probably didn't have anything decent to eat in there. Leen simply giggled, and then picked up a piece of her own, as Nicky finished his hot dog. Rapp wiped the cheese from his mouth, and had a smile on his face.  
  
"It's been a long time since I actually had something good to eat, man, pizza tastes good after cell food. I'm glad the judge said I could leave for an hour. But who nows? I might not go back." Rapp chuckled.  
  
"Rapp...!" Leen snickered.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll prove I'm innocent, but you two are gonna have to convince the judge that I'm telling the truth." Rapp laid his chin onto his clentched hands.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Nicky were there, we'll tell Judge Gadwin the truth, and then you'll be off the hook."  
  
"That's reassuring..." Rapp smirked, and looked at his watch," We have to be back in ten minutes. Let's get going."  
  
Leen took Nicky's hand, and they headed back to the court house. Rapp looked around the place, only for something to hit him in the head. He rubbed his head to see a rock with a piece of paper tied to it. He picked it up, and read it, it said in red letters,  
  
'Your death awaits,  
  
as soon as your proven   
  
NOT GUILTY....'  
  
"Damn, this guy likes getting on my tail!" Rapp said, unaware that he said it out loud.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rapp?"  
  
The note was snatched from him, to see Leen reading it. A sweatdrop appeared by his head, as she read it, making a frown go on her face. She looked up, facing her beloved boy.  
  
"Rapp..."  
  
"Leen, I'll be fine. Mullen can try all he wants, he's not going to put me in jail for something I didn't do. You just give me the help I need to get out, and stay by your side, Leen." He carassed her cheek.  
  
She simply nodded, as the two of them went inside, Nicky right next to them. They now had to tesify.  
  
"Rapp Istegen, you may call your first witness."  
  
"Yes, sir. I call...my little brother, Nicky Istegen to the stand."  
  
Nicky lifted himself up, and walked up the front, where the secretary, who offered a bible, which he placed his hand.  
  
"Nicky Istegen, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole, and nothing but the truth, so help you, god?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Nicky took the stand, and he looked up to face his older brother. Rapp winked to his little bro, who winked right back.  
  
"Nicky, you were in my house on the night Leen Elencia was nearly murdered, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, where were you when she was being treated?"  
  
"At our house, trying to get a damn amount of sleep."  
  
"Istegen, that sharp tounge goes out to your brother as well."  
  
"Nicky, no cussing. Anyways, tell the court where I was on the day she she was nearly killed?"  
  
"You were in our house, on the futon, treating Leen's wounds."  
  
"And did you see any chance of me having a blood drentched knife?" Rapp had his palms on the stand.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, I rest. Your turn, Mullen." Rapp sat down.  
  
"I have no questions for the witness."  
  
"Probably because it's not 'Leen'." Rapp murmured.  
  
Mullen growled angrily, as Nicky raised himself, and made a thumbs up to Rapp, who made one right back at him. A smile appeared on his face, as Mullen stood, surprising the young boy.  
  
"Your honor, I want to call the witness, Leen Elencia to the stand."  
  
Rapp's amber eyes widened, and turned to see Leen sitting there, her eyes just as wide as his. She slowly stood up, and headed over to the stand and got the same thing about the bible like Nicky. Then, after she sat down, Mullen faced her directly.  
  
"Leen, what were you doing on the night that you were attacked?"  
  
"C-Coming home from work."  
  
"And who did you fear was there?"  
  
"......"  
  
'Leen, he's playing games with you, just say it was him. NOW!!' Rapp looked worried.  
  
"Come, Leen, who was at your house, awaiting you for the jump? Tell the court." Mullen smiled. 'She's falling right into my hands. She's so afraid, that she wouldn't dare go against me.'  
  
"...It...It...It..." Leen felt the tears.  
  
"Leen...." Rapp whispered.  
  
"It....was..."  
  
"Come on, Miss Elencia, answer the question."  
  
"...It...IT WAS MULLEN!!" She screamed, making the blonde back away, "Mullen did all of it to me, just as Rapp said. He nearly killed me, and put me through abuse. I say it to you now, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Rapp has been arrested for a false crime, he is innocent." Leen announced, feeling a load off her chest.  
  
Leen lifted herself from the witness stand, and went back to the benches, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Feena sat next to her, and wrapped her into her waiting arms. Mullen growled, and sat himself down. Minutes later, the jury went into the back, and began to talk to each other, and then they came out, a beautiful purple haired woman as the lead jury member.  
  
"Jury, have we reached a verdict?"  
  
"Yes, your honor, we find the defendent, Rapp Istegen, Not guilty, but Mullen is guilty of the crimes that Mr. Istegen was charged for. We find Mullen Garlyle guilty." The woman replied.  
  
"Alright, Rapp, you are free to go, while Mullen will be sentenced into the life in prison. The court is adjourned." Judge Gadwin slammed his gravel.  
  
As three of the police began to surround the older man, he grabbed one by the collar, and pulled out a gun, firing it, hitting Rapp in the shoulder. They dragged Mullen out of the room, snatching the gun out of his hands, as Leen ran over to the older boy, laying her hands on his shoulder.  
  
"Rapp, are you alright?" Leen laid her hands around his neck.  
  
"I think...I need to pass out for a while..." Rapp felt his grip on his shoulder go numb, as he fell over, falling onto Leen's lap.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Help!! Rapp's in trouble!!"  
  
A/N:: Hehe, okay, that was fun, and I hope you people think so too. ^^ r/r 


	4. Hard times can bring the sweetest fruits

A/N::Last we saw of the precious story, Rapp had finally been found not guilty, but Mullen used one of the guns, and shot the boy in the arm. Leen rushed to his side in worry, and called for assisstance, did anyone listen to her cries for help? Did Rapp die? What will become of their young love? ::feels the tears:: oh, it's so beautiful. a love so deep, that not even the two lovers can fanthom it...  
  
Spirit Fox:: Will you just start?  
  
Whits:: alright, alright, sheesh, I was in a deep moment, thank you.   
  
"Hard times can bring the sweetest fruits"  
  
Leen walked into the room of the hospital, looking into the room. She sighed heavily as the boy in the room was still asleep in the hospital bed, his arm all fixed up. She walked into the room, seating herself next to him, laying her hand on his fist. Mullen had done a number on him, and he was lucky that she and Justin got him there when they did, otherwise he would have got poisoning from the bullet that entered his arm. Justin looked inside to see the poor young woman sitting next to her boyfriend, her eyes twinkling, as if she was about to cry. He opened the door, making her look back at him, a slight half frown on her face. He walked over, and sat on one of the seats in the room.  
  
"Is he doing alright, he was shot, after all."  
  
"The doctor said he's doing fine, and he should wake up soon. Thank you for your help, Justin, we wouldn't have gotten Rapp here so fast if you hadn't helped me." She turned to face the red head, a smile on her face.  
  
"I was glad to help, Leen, I didn't want a cute couple like you and him to be seperated so easily. Mullen got what was coming to him, so you don't need to thank me." Justin pulled his ponytail out of his hair, letting the long red locks pour down his back.  
  
"I just want him to wake up, it's scaring me to see him like this." Leen sighed.  
  
Justin looked over at the teal haired girl, and walked up to her, laying his hand on her shoulder, giving his warm smile that pretty much said 'don't worry'. She gave her best smile, and turned back to the boy in the bed next to her. Justin smiled, and left them alone, seeing that Feena needed his support after all. The baby was due in a few weeks, and they expected it to be a girl. Leen watched Justin leave, and then, a groan filled her ears. She turned to see Rapp already half way off the bed, laying his hand on his forehead. She smiled happily, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks like waves. Before he could turn to see her, her arms were thrown around him, letting her tears soak his cheek. He winced a bit, and let his eyes open to see the girl hugging him. He smiled warmly, and laid his arms around her, forgetting the pain going through his arm.  
  
"Rapp, I'm so glad your alright, your feeling better, right?" Leen looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember being in the hospital...and I'm kinda not comfortable here..." Rapp looked around.  
  
"...If you don't mind me asking, why is that?  
  
"My...mother fell ill a long time ago to a new disease, and she died in the hospital....that's why I don't like it here..."  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
The older boy wrapped his arms around the younger girl, as if wanting to feel comfort in the place he greatly disliked. Leen melted into his hug, laying her arms around his waist, relieved that she could hold him once again. She felt his hands go through her hair repeatidly, letting her silk locks flow through his fingers. They looked into each other's eyes, and as their lips got close together, Nicky ran in, making the two jump. They looked over to see a look of shock written on the boy's face.  
  
"Nicky, what's the matter?"  
  
"Rapp...the...there's....um...."  
  
"Nicky, spit it out."  
  
"Dad's here..." Nicky breathed.  
  
Rapp felt his grip on Leen go limp, at his little brother's words. The last time he actually saw his father face to face was the day after his mother died. Why was he back now? Leen looked over at him, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes.  
  
~flashback:: 5 years ago::  
  
The ten year old boy looked into the room where his father was putting the clothes he owned in his suitcases, a look of pure seriousness on his face. Nicky, around 5 years old, was alseep in the boy's arms. Rapp looked at his father, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Daddy...are we going somewhere? Do I have to pack too?" Rapp spoke in a soft voice.  
  
His father, who had the same black eyes as Nicky turned to face the young boy. He seemed to look off into the wall, and then walked over to his oldest son, lifting his face near his own.  
  
"No, Rapp...your staying here with your little brother...I have to go somewhere far away, and I can't take you or your brother with me. I've hired a nanny to take care of the two of you, since your mother is dead...I will send you and your brother money, and presents, so be good."  
  
Rapp laid his brother on the bed, as his father began to head for the door. The boy ran for the car his father was heading to, and pressed his back against it, tears staining his cheeks.  
  
"NO! You can't leave us!! Mommy wouldn't want you to go, and I don't either!! Don't go, daddy!"  
  
Rapp's father laid his hand on his shoulder, but not in a comfortable way. He pushed his son to the ground, and climbed into the car, making the young boy run over to the car.  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
The car pulled away, driving down the street, leaving the young one on the grass, letting his tears of saddness fall to the grass below. Nicky looked outside, to see his elder brother on the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Rapp brother....where'd daddy go...?"  
  
Rapp faced his brother, seeing the confusion in his eyes. He lifted himself up, and walked up to him, lacing his arms around him.  
  
"Daddy's going away for a while...he's sad about mommy...he'll be back."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Leen looked over by the door to see a man, his skin light tan like Nicky's, dark brown hair, and his eyes black as the midnight sky. He was taller than even Judge Gadwin, and he fashioned a black shirt with dark jeans, and a white and gray dipped vest. Amber eyes and Midnight were gazing into each, one hard, the other angry.  
  
"It's been 5 years, aren't you going to say hello to your own father, Rapp?"  
  
"Fine! Hello, father...now get lost!" Rapp turned to the window.  
  
"....Rapp..."   
  
Leen watched in shock as he rejected his own dad, and looked back and forth from Amber to Midnight over and over. His father saw her, and walked over to her, gently taking her hand.  
  
"Hello, miss, you must be the girl my son is in love with. I'm Romen Istegen, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Um...pleasure to meet you."  
  
Rapp turned, his eyes filled with rage. He jumped off his bed, pulling Leen out of range from Romen. Nicky stood by the door, simply watching the scene. Leen looked over at the boy who had her in his arms.  
  
"Why did you come here, weren't you happy in Zil Padon city?"  
  
"I was, but your case was on tv, and I saw that man shoot you, and I hurried over here to see if you were fine."  
  
"....Yeah, you wouldn't want your wife's son to die and have my insurance money to pile up." Rapp growled.  
  
"Rapp, I know your angry for me leaving you so soon after your mother's death, and I'm sorry that I couldn't take you and your brother, but you must understand, if I would have stayed in our house, we wouldn't have as much money to pay for the house as we do now. Going to Zil Padon was the only way I could make the money I send you and your brother. After a few years, I'll be able to move back to this town, and I'll try and catch up with you and your brother."  
  
Leen could see the tension between the two, and then grabbed Rapp's arm, leading him out of the room. They stopped near the bathrooms, and Leen stopped in front of the boy.  
  
"Listen Rapp, that man in there is someone you haven't seen in five years, and instead of letting him treat you like his son, you treat him as if he's your worse enemy. I want you to stop, and go in there, and talk to him."  
  
"Leen, you don't know what happened five years ago..." Rapp replied.  
  
"So what if I don't? That doesn't change the fact that he's your father. My parents are dead now, and Feena is the only family I have left. I would love to be able to even have a father like you. Now go in there, and try to get along, do you hear me?"  
  
"....."  
  
Rapp stared into Leen's eyes, and knew she was being serious. He gave in, sighed heavily, and nodded. She smiled victorious, and pulled Rapp back into the room, where Romen and Nicky were talking.  
  
"Oh, you've returned, Rapp."  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Rapp sighed.  
  
A/N:: Okay, okay, I seriously don't wanna do this part, I'm skipping the time a year.  
  
Sugarhigh:: Why?  
  
whits:: because we all figure out that Rapp tries to get along, and now, in this next scene, Rapp and Leen are married, and their expecting their first child. What should I name him?  
  
Sugarhigh:: ¬.¬ you figure it out, and continue the story...  
  
~1 year later:: Parm Hospital~  
  
Rapp sat on the bench, clutching his hands into tight fists. Leen's water broke at the wrong time that day. He could barely afford the tab for the cab they drove in, and their car had broken down, thanks to Nicky using all the oil and gas. Since the little kid decided to use the supplies for his experiment, the car was of no use in the moment for the young couple. The doors to the hopital were torn open as Nicky, Romen, Justin, Feena, and their baby girl, Seme came into the waiting room, seeing the other boy sitting on the bench.  
  
"Rapp, how's Leen?" Nicky asked.  
  
"How should I know, they never let me in there, they think it might be a bretch birth, and they didn't want to endanger Leen or the baby." Rapp sighed heavily, tugging at his trentch coat.  
  
"I know Leen, she's going to be just fine, I promise, Rapp." Feena smiled.  
  
Rapp looked over at the emerald haired girl, and simply gave a smile to her. Their daughter ran from behind her mother, and jumped into Rapp's arms, smiling up at him. It had only been a few weeks since she learned to walk, and she was already getting good at running. Rapp ruffled the young one's hair, making her giggled softly.  
  
"Unca Rapp." Seme stated, as if it was the answer to a hard question.  
  
Rapp laughed, and let the girl hug him, as Nicky walked up to his young little niece, and began to tickle her, making her fall to the floor laughing. Romen smiled, and sat next to his oldest son, putting his arm around him.  
  
"Dad...do you...think I'll be able to raise our child?" He looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine. I was around your age when your mother was pregnat with you, but after a while, we got used to the hard times, and enjoyed every minute we had you with us, even after we had your little brother."  
  
Rapp simply nodded, and looked over at his father's black eyes, a smile on his lips. Suddenly, a scream, and a cry ran through the hospital, causing the husband of Leen to shoot from his seat. Seme watched, as he walked over to the doors, when a woman stepped out, holding a small blue bundle in her arms.  
  
"Congradulations, Mr. Istegen, it's a boy."  
  
Rapp held his arms out, wishing to hold his son in his arms. The nurse laid the small light blue bundle in his arms, looking down at a pair of sea blue eyes with streaks of amber running through. The rest of the group ran over to Rapp, seeing the pair of blue amber eyes looking up at them.  
  
"Awwwww..." Feena cooed.  
  
"He's so adorable, what were you thinking of naming him, Rapp?"  
  
"That's something I have to check with Leen. Excuse me."  
  
Rapp and the newborn went into the room where the young woman laid in the hospital bed, smiling as the young man walked in with their son. He laid him in her arms, as she brushed the few brown hairs away from the baby's face.  
  
"We have fans outside, Leen, isn't that a surprise?"  
  
"Not really, we'll have to share him soon, I suppose."  
  
"First, he needs a name, don't you agree?"  
  
"I do," Leen smiled, "If it was a girl, I was going to name her Aia...what do you think, honey?"  
  
"...I wanted to name him Kohaku."  
  
"Kohaku Istegen...it has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Okay," Rapp took the baby's small fist, "Your name is Kohaku, is that okay?"  
  
The baby laughed, and laid it's fingers out, maying it flat on his father's palm. Leen and Rapp looked at each other, and then shared a passionate kiss, before the husband took the young Kohaku to meet everyone outside.  
  
A/N:: And that's the shooooooooooow! ....x_x okay...it's not the show, it's a story....oh whatever. That's the last chapter, and I hope you people that say you like Rapp/Liete's bite more than you can chew, because this fic is good. hmmph. see ya later ^^ r/r 


End file.
